Deployable booms are typically used with spacecraft such as satellites for the purpose of deploying instruments and sensors that collect certain types of scientific data. It is very common to have one or more booms extending from a satellite wherein each boom carries a specific instrument or sensor, e.g. magnetometer. It is important that the distance between the spacecraft and the instruments and/or sensors be sufficient to prevent interference with the operation of the instruments and/or sensors from electrical, magnetic and/or nuclear radiation emanating from the satellite. Thus, the maximum length of a fully deployed boom is a critical factor in obtaining undistorted scientific data from instrumentation or sensors. It is also a requirement that a deployable boom be compact enough to be stowed within a small volume within the spacecraft but yet be robust enough to withstand high launch loads. Furthermore, the deployable boom must be capable of deploying from a stowed state to a stable, elongated, rigid structure without losing any structural integrity during deployment. Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved deployable boom having a structure that not only has the aforementioned desired characteristics but is also lightweight, uses relatively fewer components when compared to conventional deployable booms and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.